Fulgor
Fulgor was a former mage, now a liche and the leader of the Skull Priests. History Beginnings His origins are rather murky. Legend says that Fulgor started out in life as a member of an ancient order of mages, on the island of Okoto. While the group remained neutral to the outside world, Fulgor was concerned with events occurring beyond their headquarters's walls. While they already had enforcers to prevent the misuse of magicks, he believed that they should take on a more active role. However, none of the council felt that it was necessary. When his home city was attacked by Skull Creatures, he was dismayed by the news of its fall. He led a band of mages to reclaim the hold, effectively wiping out the Skull Army. While this earned him praise from the natives, it did create a rift between him and the high-ups of the organization. Years later, another disaster came, this time to them. Their tower was caught in the crossfire between two warring factions, destroying it in the chaos. Angered by the group's inaction, he took it upon himself to bring an end to the conflict himself. He once again formed another strike team, and managed to cripple both sides to the point they were forced to surrender. While some thanked him for his actions, many others were wary of him. This also further fueled the tension between him and the leaders of the party. Decades later, Fulgor and a few followers of his ventured into a cavern occupied by Skull Creatures. The tales claim that they met a particularly powerful specimen, whom the lesser Creatures worshiped. Intrigued by this discovery, Fulgor and his group began studying the being. They decided that worshiping it would insure the best results, as they had noted some changes among the Skull Creatures present. Using the knowledge they gleaned from the entity, they began conducting a number of experiments in secret. Their actions were eventually discovered, triggering a massive battle between their supporters and the rest of the guild. The infighting caused the organization to collapse, and a number of mages were killed in the fight. Those that survived went into hiding, some of them abandoning the arcane arts. Others became shamans to the local Tribes, passing their knowledge down to the Protectors. The rest would retreat into Skull Creature territory, eventually transforming themselves into the Skull Priests. Skull Priesthood After centuries of experimentation, the Skull Priests grew tired of their projects on it and its worshipers. While many would leave and pursue their own agendas, Fulgor remained with the creature. Some time after this, Ghulmia would return to the cavern and confront him, revealing her intentions of overthrowing him and controlling the creature. He bested her in battle, and had her sealed away in a stone coffin as punishment. Years later, an Okotan sage began leading a crusade against the Skull Priests, he and his followers sealing them away one by one. They found the cavern housing the mystical creature, and confronted it and Fulgor. While the Skull Priest escaped, he failed to protect the beast from the invaders, and watched it die at their hands. Teleporting himself to Frouz's castle, he warned them of the organization's actions and had him fortify his lair. The enemy found their hideout, and fought their way through to their masters. Fulgor, Frouz, and Ydstur made a last stand within the throne-room, combining their powers to open a portal to the Shadow Relam. The Sage used his life-force to contain Ydster and Frouz, while his followers pushed Fulgor through the first. Without anyone to maintain it, it closed before him. it is said that that he still wanders the Shadow Realm to this day. Abilities and Traits It was said that in his youth, he was a righteous individual, always lending a hand to individuals in need. However, it appears as though that the two conflicts he became involved in ate away at his optimism. Combined with his distaste towards what he viewed as "an indifferent council out of touch with the world", he most likely developed a messiah complex. This would lead to his group's descent into madness, and subsequently to his. Records indicated that he slowly fell under the illusion that he was a god among mortals, possibly due to the power he absorbed from the entity. Like his kinsmen, he possess a limited form of psychokinesis; levitation, teleportation, telepathy, and telekinesis being the most notable. And while he also has some degree of control over Shadow, his actual Element is -ironically enough- Light. Mask and Tools According to legend, Fulgor wields the Mask of Twilight, a relic he discovered during his days as a mage. According to legend, it allows the user to wield the Elements of Light and Shadow without either of them canceling each-other out. His primary weapon is Sun-Eater, a staff that absorbs any light around the user. It converts the light into energy, typically used to strengthen its wielder. It can also be used as a conduit to channel his own innate powers, be they laser blasts or holographic constructs. Appearances * TWB... Trivia * His name is Latin for "glory, brightness, radiance, ect". * His was influenced by Morokei, a Dragon Priest appearing in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * There has been debate on the possibility of a romantic relationship existing between him and Ydstur at some point. This is supported by the fact that his staff and the Priestess share the same title; Sun-Eater. Category:Skull Creatures Category:Light Category:Shadow Category:Generation 2